In a world without the maze
by Missnephilim
Summary: "Sometimes I like to think about what life would have been like without the maze" He started breaking the silence "Would I be married? Would I have kids? What job would I be doing? Where would my life be headed?" he turned to look at me and place his hand on my cheek as he spoke again "Would I have ever met you? Would I have ever fallen in love with you?"


**In a world without the maze**

 **Newt POV**

 **Why me? Why am I the one who always gets picked on? Screw Gally and his obnoxious friends!**

 **I wish Minho was here. He always makes things better. When he's around the pain ceases to exist. He's like my very own happiness machine. He's been there for me through thick and thin. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him. He's my best friend; he's the only one that seems to care.**

 **Out of everyone in the glade Minho is the one I like the most. But then there are assholes like Gally. Gally's the reason I'm sitting here alone in the first place.**

 **Today started out like any normal day in the glade. I woke up at normal time and walked with Minho to the edge of the maze. I gave him a quick slap on the back for encouragement before he started his daily job or running the prison that surrounded our glade.**

 **When I went back to the homestead all the other gladers were awake. They were all gathered around Gally. The only gladers not there were the runners, Frypan and Alby.**

 **They were all laughing at something I couldn't see but as I got closer I saw what Gally was doing.**

" **There you are princess!" He exclaimed when he saw me. I stopped dead in my tracks and watched as every other person in the homestead turned to look at me. "You know he's never going to like you back."**

" **What do you mean?" I replied. Everyone was standing up now and leaving a space for Gally to walk out of the circle and over to where I was standing.**

" **Minho doesn't like you like that gay boy" Gally started "He would never waste his time on a shank like you!" The room was silent, some even looked as if they wanted to say something but kept their mouths shut.**

" **I don't know what you're talking about" I stuttered out trying to sound clueless. But I wasn't; everyone knew I had a huge crush on Minho and I knew it would never happen but hearing Gally say it out loud broke my heart.**

" **I think you do. He'll never love you newt, your nothing, your worthless" before he finished I ran as fast as I could out of the homestead and towards the forest. I passed Alby on the way and he tried to stop me but failed.**

 **I didn't stop running until I was as far into the forest as I could get. I ran all the way until I got to the wall of the maze which was covered in overgrown trees and plants.**

 **As I reached the wall I slumped down against it and let the tears fall. Gally was right why would Minho ever be interested in someone like me.**

 **I wish it would just end; I wish it would just be over!**

 **Minho POV**

 **I ran back into the maze 10 minutes before the doors closed and slowed down to a jog. The first thing I wanted to do was see Newt.**

 **Over the past few years in the glade Newt has always been there for me. He's been my best friend and even after all this time I can't shake the feeling of wanting to be more.**

 **I saw the other gladers milling around doing their normal jobs but for some reason they all looked guilty. I jogged over to the homestead where Alby was shouting at Gally.**

" **For shuck sake Gally why do you have to be a slinthead all the time?" Alby bellowed and turned as I walked in.**

" **What did he do this time beat up another glader again?" I joked but my smile vanished when I saw the look on Alby's face.**

" **This shank thought it would be hilarious to make fun of Newt" Alby said and I saw red. In a split second I had Gally by the throat up against the nearest wall.**

" **What the shuck is wrong with you?" I yelled and gave him a harsh punch in the face for good measure. "Where is he?" I asked as calmly as I could to Alby.**

" **No one has seen him since this morning. I saw him running off into the woods but he hasn't been back all day. Find him Minho; find him and make sure he's okay" I simply nodded quickly before running off and out of the homestead in the direction of the woods.**

 **I ran to the place where I knew I would find Newt. When he was upset he always went to the furthest wall and huddled against the concrete.**

 **I found Newt exactly in the position I thought I'd find him in. I ran over to him and found him asleep so I bundled him up in my arms and carried him bridal style back towards the glade.**

 **When I emerged from the woods Clint and Jeff ran over to me and helped me carry my best friend into the make shift hospital. We placed him on the nearest bed and after the two med-jacks checked for injuries they left me alone with him.**

 **I sat at his side and held his hand. After a few minutes he woke up and looked around slowly before staring at me in the eyes.**

" **Hey sleeping beauty" I joked earning a beautiful smile from the blonde haired boy.**

" **Min? What happened?" he asked in a harsh voice.**

" **Gally was a slinthead again. You ran out into the woods and I found you asleep against the maze wall. I carried you back here" I tried to hide my blush but I knew it was obvious.**

" **Thank you" he said and leant up to give me a hug. He moved over slightly giving me a bit of space to slide onto the bed next to him and lie by his side.**

 **We lay in silence for a few minutes before I looked over at him and simply admired him. He truly was handsome.**

" **Sometimes I like to think about what life would have been like without the maze" He started breaking the silence "Would I be married? Would I have kids? What job would I be doing? Where would my life be headed?" he turned to look at me and place his hand on my cheek as he spoke again "Would I have ever met you? Would I have ever fallen in love with you?"**

 **I felt my eyes start to water and willed the tears away as I spoke "I could never imagine a life without you Newt. Your my best friend; your my everything" I said and kissed him before he could reply.**

 **The kiss was short and sweet and a simple press of lips together. However, I felt the world explode in the simple kiss. When we pulled away his eyes lingered closed for a second before hey slowly opened and stared at me in wonder.**

" **I'm in love with you Minho" Newt whispered and I felt myself smile before I kissed him again.**

" **I love you two Newt" I said when we pulled away. He rolled over until I could pull him back into my chest. We lay in silence for a few minutes before I broke the silence.**

" **In a life without the maze I think we would have met in our early teens. It would have been love at first sight and from then on it would have been a roller-coaster of love…"**


End file.
